currenciesfandomcom-20200213-history
Yemeni 500 rial coin
Yemen |value= 500.00 rials |years= 2004 |mass= *21.25 g (Cu-Ni-Zn) *13 g (Cu-Ni) |diameter= *35.2 mm (Cu-Ni-Zn) *30 mm (Cu-Ni) |thickness= 3 mm (Cu-Ni-Zn) |composition= *copper-nickel-zinc *cupronickel |shape= round |alignment= medallic |obverse= Gate of Yemen, logo of Sana'a 2004 |reverse= Value, year }} The 500 rial coin is a commemorative coin of the Republic of Yemen that was issued in 2004. It celebrates the selection by the of , the Yemeni capital, as the for 2004. Such a piece technically holds the status of legal tender, having a face value equivalent to 500.00 rials, although it is primarily intended for collectors. It was distributed by the Central Bank of Yemen. Two variants of the coin were produced: one in copper-nickel-zinc and the other in gold-plated cupronickel. The former has a mass of approximately 21.25 grams, a diameter of 35.2 millimeters, and a thickness of 3 millimeters, whereas the latter weighs roughly 13 grams and measures 30 millimeters in diameter. Both have medallic alignment and reeded edges, and like most coins, the 500 rial pieces are round in shape. Featured at the top center of the obverse is the logoLogo of Sana'a 2004 on Wikimedia Commons of Sana'a 2004 – which consists of a design with the words "SANA'A 2004" below. Engraved underneath this depiction is the (also known as the Bab Al-Yemen), a famous 1000-year old gate located in the center of Sana'a. The legend " " ( : Ṣan'ā' Aaṣimat al-Ṯaqāfa al-'Arabíyya 2004) is printed along the upper rim of the coin, starting at the right periphery, arching at the top of the coin, and concluding at the left side. Its equivalent, "SANA'A 2004 THE ARAB CULTURAL CAPITAL", is inscribed around the lower rim, commencing at the left side, curving upwards at the bottom of the piece, and ending at the right periphery. Both of these legends are separated from each other by a relatively large at both sides of the obverse. The Arabic value " "‎ (500 riyal) is printed in the center of the reverse, the numeral ( ) and word ( ) printed on separate lines, and arched below it on a single line is the English value, "500 RIALS". Printed along the upper periphery of the coin is the Arabic title of the Central Bank of Yemen, " " (al-Bank al-Markaziyy al-Yamaníyyun), starting at the right side of the coin, curving downward at the top, and concluding at the left rim. The English equivalent, "CENTRAL BANK OF YEMEN", is curved around the lower boundary of the piece. Inscribed in at the left side of the coin is the " " (2004), and written at the right is the date " ‎" (1425). According to the Standard Catalog of World Coins, a pin is present on the reverse of the gold-plated 500 rial coin. The contents of both sides of the piece are enclosed within a circular beaded border. The total mintages of both varieties of the 500 rial coin are currently unknown. References *Numismatic Guaranty Corporation website *Numista – 500 Rials Sana'a * External links Category:21st century coins Category:Coins of Yemen Category:Coins with Arabic inscriptions Category:Coins with English inscriptions Category:Coins with Gregorian dates Category:Coins with Islamic dates Category:Coins with medallic alignment Category:Copper-nickel-zinc Category:Cupronickel Category:Dated coins Category:Gold Category:Round coins Category:Yemeni rial